total eclipse of the heart
by negschainsaw
Summary: and another dummy twins continuation! It's a song fic with the song the total eclipse of the heart. hope you like it!


**Disclaimer :**I do not own the characters of the nanny, I"m just taking them for a spin and I'll return them properly. I don't own the song " A total eclipse of the heart" either , the song belongs to Bonnie Tyler.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never come around._

She opened the front door of her apartment, it was empty and dark. There wasn't someone who waited up for her or someone she could wait for. No family who came for a visit to see how she was doing. No friends who came by for a drink, if she HAD friends for that matter. She sighed as she stepped in.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

She turned on the lights and decided she needed a drink. She walked to her bar and started to pour herself a bit of Johnnie walker. Chester entered the room and wanted to go to his usual spot on the sofa. He walked past her and grabbed the seam of her pants to let her know he was there. He first decided he would ignore her but the tears that were streaming down her face convinced him to comfort her.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years has gone by._

She patted Chester on his head. She went to sit on the sofa and Chester climbed on her lap. 'You are so stupid! You HAD the chance to finally have a life with someone who loves you and you're still able to screw it up! '. She sighed while petting her dog that was very happy at the attention he received. The voice in her head made another statement; 'Look at yourself CC! You are in your thirties! You're alone. And sure you have a beautiful career, well until after tonight, but do you have someone that adores, loves, do anything for you?... Do pigs fly?'

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._

"Ow shut up" she said to the voice. But it **was** right…was it? No it wasn't, she had someone who loved her, someone who adores her, someone who do anything for her. Or not anymore, why did she refuse him? Was she afraid? 'Yeah, you're afraid to be with the guy who makes you feel safe, who makes you smile inside when you're bickering with him, whose look in his eyes always comforts you when you're distressed or nervous about something.'

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

Who would keep her busy now? Who would make her laugh? Who would love her now?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart and I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever._

She brought her glass to her mouth, looked into it and sighed as she put it on her coffee table. She didn't need the drink, she only needed him now.

_And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._ _And we'll only be making it right,_

She thought about the rare hugs they shared. Every hug, no matter how little it was, it made her feel how happy she was to be in his arms. She could feel every time that she belonged there. She could feel that she belonged there forever.

_Cause we'll never be wrong! Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!_

A little smile appeared on her face, she could see the sparkle in his eyes every time she threw back a zinger at him. She could feel the love every time he looked at her; she let out a happy sigh.

_I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark! We're living in a powder key giving off the sparks!_

She realized it fully now, she loved that man. She loved that man for years, but she never let it out because of the rule that her mother printed into her for all those years; 'Babcocks and domestics don't mix'. It was over now! Her mother could disown her for all she cared! She needed to go to him and ask for his love and forgivingness.

_I really need you tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight, forever's gonna start tonight._

She rose from the sofa, causing Chester to fall on the ground. She didn't notice it and went to her closet to grab her coat. She grabbed her car keys while throwing her coat on and closed the door behind her when she leaved.

* * *

_Once upon a time I was falling in love now I am only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._

Niles came down the back stairs; he couldn't sleep "maybe a cup of tea would help…" He made his tea and went to sit at the table to take a sip. An English cup of tea is the cure for everything...Well maybe for everything but he didn't believe that he could wash his problems away with some herbs in hot water.

_Once upon a time, there was light in my life now there is only love in the dark. Nothing I can say , A total eclipse of the heart._

"Niles?" Niles heard his name and turned around to find Grace standing behind him. Grace saw that he was hurt and she felt sad to see him like this, "Are you alright, Niles? " He forced a little smile on his face and tried to keep his tears in his eyes "Yes Miss Grace, nothing to worry about" He stood up and went to the counter "Can I fix you something? You want something to eat or to drink?"

She shook her head and went to him and wrapped him in a hug while the tears came down her cheeks "I'm going to miss you Niles, can't you stay?" Niles closed his eyes, He ignored the fact that she knew about him leaving and returned the hug. " I'm going to miss you too miss Grace, but I can't…I simply can't…It hurts too much…"

Grace pulled away from the hug and looked with her tear stained eyes at his "I understand…" Niles smiled a little; she was always the smartest and the most mature of the three. She turned around and began to ascend the backstairs, she turned her head one more time at him "Promise you'll write?" He nodded "promise" She flashed him a little smile and went to her room.

He let out a deep sigh and returned to his, now cold, cup of tea. He was going to miss them all, they were his family and now he would have to leave them…

Because of his musings and his back that was turned to the door of the dining room, he didn't notice that someone had walked in the kitchen.

_Turn around, Bright eyes_

She saw him at the table, bending over some cup "Niles?".He recognized the voice immediately but he didn't want to face her so he kept looking at his tea.

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Why was she here? Hadn't she humiliated him enough already? He stared down at his cup. She knew he heard her, she saw him flinch at his name, why was he ignoring her?

_Turn around, Bright eyes_

"Niles?" she called him again, a little louder this time. He sighed deep and turned around gazing in her blue eyes.

_Every now and then I fall apart_

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly not managing to stop looking in her eyes. Her heart sank a little as she saw the hurt on his face.

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_

A tear came down her cheek, "I came to say that I was sorry, I … I just couldn't… "Then she broke down in tears completely "I'm so sorry Niles…Could…Could you please forgive me?" He stood up from his chair and came to stand before her and said in a calm tone "Forgive you what? Forgive you that you turned down every proposal? Forgive you that you humiliated me countless times? Forgive you for breaking my heart?"

_And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right. 'Cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!_

She looked in his sad blue eyes "No… for not saying before that I love you…" His expression changed and a slight frown came on his face.

_I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off the sparks._

"You…you love me?" She nodded "yes, with my whole heart and..."He interrupted her "you mean it? You're not playing a prank with me, are you Babcock?" She shook her head "No and I'm sorry that I was such a fool and…" before she could say anything more he had cupped her face and kissed her with his whole heart. She was startled at first but melted into his kiss, she returned the kiss. His hands slid to her waist and her hands draped around his neck.

_I really need you tonight! Forever gonna start tonight_

When the kiss had been pulled to a stop for the lack of air, Niles rested his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes and smiled when he gazed into her eyes. A smile formed itself on his face "I love you CC" She closed her eyes as a tear escaped. "I love you too Niles…" she hugged him and without her heels he was a few inches shorter than he was "so much..." He looked at her and stroked a tear away with his dumb; she smiled and kissed him again. The kiss began simple but became more intense and passionate, his hands began to caress her back side and she broke the kiss. Niles looked confused as she showed a teasing smirk "show me how much you love me butler boy" the confusion on his face was replaced by an equal smirk and he swept her into his arms " As you wish , my ice queen" .

_Forever gonna start tonight._

**So...how did you like it? sorry if there are some grammar faults! :s , I hope you enjoyed it all ;) please review I want to hear your opinion! ( no flames! those are for the marshmallows ^^)**


End file.
